gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy
Mercy by Duffy is featured in Acafellas, the third episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline during rehearsal. When Will stops attending practices, the members of New Directions decide to hire Dakota Stanley, Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn go to Vocal Adrenaline's school, Carmel High School. When they enter the auditorium, they witness a spectacular version of Mercy, but Dakota isn't satisfied and orders Vocal Adrenaline to get off his stage. Lyrics Giselle: Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Vocal Adrenaline Boys): I love you (Uh-uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh-uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh-uh) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Like you knew you would) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I don't know what you do But you do it well Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Got you under my spell!) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Oh oh oh) I said (release me) yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Vocal Adrenaline Boys): Now you think that I (Uh-uh) Will be something on the side (Uh-uh) But you got to understand that I need a man Who can take my hand (uh) yes I do Vocal Adrenaline Boys (with Giselle): I don't know what this is But you got me good (Like you knew you would) (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Like you knew you would) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I don't know what you do But you do it well (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Ah, ah, aaah) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Got you under my spell) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): You got me begging you for mercy (Male lead: Oh oh) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Begging you for mercy) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Male lead: Oh oh) I said (release me) yeah, yeah, yeah (Giselle: Mercy!) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) I'm begging you for mercy (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: You got me begging (Male lead: You got me) You got me begging (Male lead: You got me) You got me begging (Male lead: You got me begging) Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Vocal Adrenaline Boys): Please, please, please (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Giselle: Mercy!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (I said) release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline (with Male lead): (You got me begging you) for mercy, yeah, yeah, yeah Male lead (Vocal Adrenaline) You got me begging you (Why won't you release me? Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Girls (Vocal Adrenaline Boys): You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Give me some mercy!) (I said) release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Release me, yeah, yeah...) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you (Giselle: Release me) Yeah yeah, release me? (Male lead: Release me) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Vocal Adrenaline Girls): (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (with Giselle: mercy!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release (with Male lead: me?) Gallery Tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m9bw9nDTby1ra5gbxo8 250.gif 329533 1258592322335 full.jpg s103mercy.gif mercy.png mercy.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One